Astray
by fearwill
Summary: A fight with a vampire witch caused Alucard to go into deep slumber. With a new 'satanic vampirism' on the rise and Hellsing missing its trump card, Integra has to find a way to bring Alucard back and defend her homeland. Slight AxI. A little bit of PxS. 100 words drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** These plot bunnies are ruthless and they won't stop bugging me. They also help me get rid of my writer's block. Chapters (hopefully) will be posted once a day, all exactly 100 words and each with a different theme.

* * *

Alucard had made many mistakes in his life that he stopped counting them a long time ago. When he still ruled over Wallachia, he had made a fatal decision that cost him his life, his country and his legacy.

After turning his back at God, many people believed his most terrible mistake was underestimating his enemy, resulting in his capture and enslavement.

But truly, his worst downfall was to fall in love with a woman.

As Alucard watched his master standing tall, blonde hair whipping about as she barked orders at her soldiers, this might be his worst mistake yet.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [001 – Mistake]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I have written 20 chapters and I _really_ want to post them all at once since this is taking a while to build up. But schedule is good so I'm sticking with it.

* * *

The vampire was truly a creature full of surprises.

There was no doubt that he was a cunning, foul and egotistical bastard. His every action was measured to create an outcome that would benefit him greatly. He could feel no remorse, whether it was in killing or manipulating people.

Thus, as she lay there in bed because of another wound, courtesy from a swarm of ghouls, she found herself the center attention of said vampire.

Expecting him to gloat over her negligence, Integra was left baffled when he gave her an apology before swiftly disappearing in a whirl of shadows.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [002 – Heartfelt]


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Schedule. Sticking to schedule. Anyway, I've read somewhere (I forgot if it's fanon or canon) about the seal mantaining Alucard's sanity. So I'm gonna go with that.

* * *

He'd almost lost it at the battlefield.

True that he was bound to the Hellsings as a servant and was limited by restrictions. But it wasn't entirely one-sided. He could release himself if he wanted to but he needed the bond to keep his sanity in check, to keep his mind from deteriorating into ruins and drove him over the cliff.

But back then, with Integra's life almost slipping away because of his arrogance, he could feel the bond fading slightly and he almost forgot how deafening his own mind could be.

It had clenched his undead heart with fear.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [003 – Fading Away]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Something cute for the Master and Fledging. And oh my god, did the  maroongrad just reviewed my story?! Hi! Hello! Oh gosh I really like your stories. They're _amazing_. I love your Abraham and Alucard characterisation. Ah, job and work and life. The bane of all fanfic writers. But I do hope one day, maybe, in the future when you have a bit of spare time, that you'll write again? It's been a pleasure reading your works and I can't wait to read more :)

* * *

She was full of spirit, his childe. Seras was far from Integra but she was something… and entertaining.

The Police Girl was once again on another exercise in vampirism. She had tried phasing through walls and ended up getting stuck. Walter was having a field day trying to get her out while he cackled in the background.

Now they were training in shape shifting and she _did_ shift. But the ball of blonde fluff was only the size of his palm.

As he scratched her underbelly and hearing her purr, Alucard wondered if Integra would let him get another one.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [004 – Spirit]


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** This is me trying to make a premonition. I'm not sure if it's working or if it sucks. Get it? _Sucks_? Anyway, to  maroongrad: Oh there's no pressure! I just hope you'll get some free time soon :)

* * *

Integra found Alucard on the balcony, staring off into the night. He had called her, and if this were any other time, she'd snub him with silver bullets. But she could feel his unease and qualms about yesterday's hunt.

"There is something peculiar. Something I cannot place. I feel like it is coming down upon us." He seemed to be slightly troubled by this and shook his head. "We must advance with care."

She asked him to elaborate and he gave her a grim look.

"There will be hard choices to make in the future. I hope you choose wisely."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [005 – Choose]


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Alucard is very frustrating to write. But I have seen his opinions on immortality and thus, I hope this little piece is of satisfaction. Enjoy!

* * *

Tonight's prey was quite tiresome.

It was a leader of an occult. It turned its followers into vampires and together, they went on a 'satanic' rampage.

Alucard ruthlessly killed all except the leader, leaving it for last.

"Why do you hunt us? Are we not the same?" Bang, he shot another ghoul. "We are superior beings! Immortals! We should rule the world!"

Having heard enough, Alucard reappeared several inches from the sniveling rat and gripped its heart, smirking mirthlessly.

"There is no such thing as immortality, _fool_."

Then he clenched it mercilessly in his hand, leaving dust in its wake.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [006 – Immortal]


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** To RebmaMal (and to others who are questioning) this is a 100 word drabbles. It will never be more than 100 words per chapter although I try to post everyday. Maybe I'll make something longer in the future.

* * *

After the fifth case of 'satanic occult' killing, Integra called her vampire into the office, knowing that he drank the freak's blood.

"What did you find on tonight's hunt, vampire?"

"Many things, Master."

Integra pushed on their bond but he laughed instead, only telling that the culprit was a witch. It didn't leave any other valuable information behind except for the fact that it _would_ strike again.

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"It means that I'll keep my eyes open if I were you," he slowly disappeared into the shadows, leaving only a smirk as he purred softly, "Sir Integra…"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [007 – Open Your Eyes]


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I'm currently under the weather and I realize this is taking too long to build up but I've already written it and I'm not sure where this is going since I let the characters do the writing so bear with me, please?

* * *

Alucard was excited over many things, particularly violent and bloody things. He liked hunting, he liked killing, and he was truly fond of making his victim squirm as they begged for their life.

But there were other, simpler things he was fond of.

Like running through the lawn at night in his wolf form, free and unrestricted. Or how he found someone equal-minded when debating with his master. Or the way Seras would sometimes accompany him on his hunts. These things made him feel _alive_ , and he'd be damned if he let a lowly vampire witch take it from him.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [008 – Electrify]


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** It's building up! Hopefully we'll get to the main course in a chapter or two. In this chapter, let's just say that Integra likes to go to the field once in a while, okay?

* * *

After weeks of researching, fighting more undead and interrogating tons of vampires, they finally found the witch's lair.

However she was armed with her spells and hexes and things were made _very_ difficult because of these indestructible golems, even with Hellsing's militia. But tonight was not about that.

Integra, sword drawn and hair like whips of moonlight, was in the midst of the fight, her precise movements beautiful and elegant. She was like starlight against the dark sky, blinding and magnificent.

Alucard felt something in his chest as he watched his master and cackled maniacally in joy before letting himself loose.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [009 – Starlight]


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** My 'schedule' plan has gone down the drain. Uni is calling me back to take care of graduation paperwork and I'm too lazy to do it but I won't be able to graduate properly if I don't. Anyway, we're almost there! Just a little bit longer. But for the moment, enjoy this small piece of cliffhanger. (Oops! Spoiler.)

* * *

Damned it all to hell.

Fighting the witch was harder than Integra thought. She wasn't more powerful than Alucard but she was as crafty as the vampire king. Her magic was formidable that even Alucard had trouble.

She fought dirty, using baits and puppets. Integra wasn't sure how many times she slashed through the hag's face only for it to be another puppet.

Patience wearing thin and fatigue catching up, Integra's movement became sloppy, and she saw the orb heading towards her too late.

There was a blur of red and she could only watch as Alucard took the blow.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [010 – Sacrifice]


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** It has been decided. People have been asking for a longer chapter, then I shall deliver. Just... not this one. I will give you a longer one every 25th chapter (25th, 50th, 75th, so forth). This _is_ a 100 word drabbles so I'm already breaking a rule here but I do want to mark those milestones. So yeah. There's something to anticipate. In the mean time, enjoy this small offering.

* * *

What kind of witchery was this? Why did he feel his powers were ebbing?

Alucard laughed under his breath, feeling his familiars whining and keening in alarm as something pulled them away. That orb…

But he pushed forward, grinning at his master in a façade of good health. He stood back up and continued shooting like nothing was wrong, ignoring his master and childe's concern.

After the last golem was truly dead and the witch's gone, Alucard turned to look at Integra with a smirk.

"It was an honor fighting with you, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."

Then he collapsed.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [011 – Honor]


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** All these graduation papers are exhausting. Anyway, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be but it'll have to make do. Also, "alive" in here is a bit like "has a consciousness" because... Alucard can't die (so far).

* * *

Everything was in chaos after Alucard fell. The soldiers were horrified and Seras was almost inconsolable. Integra was no better. Her blood froze when she turned Alucard to find his face ashen grey, like a true corpse. Fortunately not as bad as when she first found him.

"Seras, check your bond," Integra hurriedly said.

"What?"

"If it's still there then he's still alive!"

With anguish on her face, Seras bit her lip and closed her eyes. Slowly her expression alleviated. "It's still there! But it's so weak…"

"That's all I need. Men! Help me get him out… and call Walter!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [012 – Bite]


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** What? Two chapters in one day? Yes. It's all thanks to Memmie Cheyenne and ninjadaleburg for the reviews because they make me want to post more of these. I know this story doesn't get the reviews I wanted but it's a 100 word drabbles so it's understandable. At least they help me with my writer's block.

* * *

They quickly put Alucard in his coffin the second they touched Hellsing's ground. But two days in there didn't make any difference. He was still in deep slumber.

"Have you ever seen something like this, Walter?"

"Never, Sir." Both of them watched Seras slumping tiredly next to the coffin, eyes not leaving it since they arrived. "This is something… unheard of. It must either be very powerful or devious enough to best Alucard."

Integra watched as Seras put her cheek against the dark wood in despair. She crunched the cigar in her hand and vowed to kill that wretched witch.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [013 – Commit]


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I think I accidentally replaced it with the wrong chapter. Anyway, it's fixed. Sorry about the error.

* * *

"So, it's a _fake_?"

After making sure Alucard wouldn't slip away, Integra called Seras into her office to talk more about their target, leaving Walter to guard the vampire.

"Yes, Sir. The one we defeated was not the real witch. It was a…"

"…Puppet." Integra finished, biting into her cigar, having enough of these deceits and hoping to get some _real_ answers. "But that orb was heading towards me," at Seras' expression, she asked again, "Or _was_ it?"

"It knew Master would protect you, Sir."

Integra turned towards the window to look at the moon and huffed out, "Of course."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [014 – Fake]


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much speedfanatic05 for the review! It makes my heart flutter a bit. Hopefully I can keep this story entertaining with how small it is. Also to Memmie Cheyenne, thank you for the review and you're welcome, darling! -wink-

* * *

It was morning but the dawn that slowly broke over the horizon brought no peace.

Seras was ordered to rest in her own coffin and Walter had since long gone to find answers. Her soldiers were resting in their own barracks and now sound asleep. But Integra had been down in the basement since last night.

Her eyes glinted against the light of the candle and she pushed open the lid of the coffin, finding Alucard's still form.

She tenderly touched his cheek. "Wake up, you fool. There is a witch to be hunted."

But only silence met her words.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [015 – Tender]


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** It was one hell of a birthday yesterday. I can't believe I'm turning 21 and finishing medschool. I still have a long way to go though so _that's_ something to anticipate. In the mean time, enjoy this little teaser.

* * *

"Have you found anything?"

Integra was at her wit's end. The occult vampires kept attacking people and with Alucard out of the game, she only had Seras. The young vampire was good but she had her limits even with Wild Geese backing her up.

She had asked Walter to search through Hellsings old library and tomes, finding any article related to Alucard, witchcraft and vampirism.

"There _is_ something, Sir. But…"

"But?"

He put the yellowing, stained papers in front of her. "It will require you to put up a link with the vampire."

"A _link_?"

"Your mind joining with Alucard's."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [016 – Trouble]


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to speedfanatic05, ninjadaleburg and Memmie Cheyenne for the reviews! Things are starting to build up and there will be a small spoiler for the OVA on this chapter. And I still can't see where I'm going with this. -awkward laugh-

* * *

She'd been shuffling through the papers, calculating the pros and cons and weighing the consequences.

Walter had explained that this wasn't to cure Alucard of whatever befell him but to seek answers. The only way they could understand what's happening was to ask the nosferatu himself.

But joining minds with Alucard wasn't a small feat. All those years of killing and absorbing souls would be strenuous on a vampire, let a lone a mere human. It would probably grate on her sanity, but what's one more headache?

With that in mind, Integra hardened her resolve and made her way downstairs.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [017 – Final]


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Where am I going with this? No one knows. Not even me. Anyway, the day we delve into Alucard's mind is just around the bend! I'm not sure what's inside his head but we'll definitely find out on the next chapter. Also, don't ask me how the mind linking method works. That's a Hellsing's secret. -wink-

* * *

They made quick preparations. It wasn't as difficult as Integra expected because of their already strong bond. Now she was sitting down on a mattress next to Alucard's coffin, waiting for Walter's next instruction.

"Now all we need is a drop of his blood and a drop of your blood."

" _What_?"

After a brief explanation, Integra reluctantly accepted. She tried not to grimace at the coppery tang and slowly lie back down. She closed her eyes as Walter read the incantations and gradually slipped into slumber.

Seras watched the scene unfold with awe and worry. "Now what?"

"Now… We wait."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [018 – Waiting]


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Yes! The day we get into Alucard's mind is here!

* * *

She could hear the sound of waves crashing against rocks and the wind and her own labored breathing and… what was that? Footsteps?

Trying to get up proved to be futile, not when she didn't know which way was up and which way was down. But she did grab a fistful of… _something_ … slipping through her fingers. They were so small…

Suddenly her body was being pulled into an embrace. Before, she couldn't smell anything, but now she could smell old velvet and gunpowder.

Slowly, _so_ slowly, her eyesight came back, only to reveal a pair of red eyes.

"Integra?"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [019 – Awareness]


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Got the greatest surprise ever! A very BIG thank you to blue-eyed-shuichi for the (omfg so many) reviews! Thank you, thank you! They make me want to write faster! Also to Brenda293, don't worry, it will be more challenging (and dangerous) the deeper we go. I also don't think that Alucard's mind is only filled with blood and gore so I'm playing with that notion. Also big thanks to ninjadaleburg, Memmie Cheyenne and speedfanatic05! -blow kisses-

* * *

"Alucard?"

Was that her voice? It sounded weak and frail. She _felt_ weak and frail. In her years of living, she had never felt more human than she was right now.

She also wanted to vomit her guts out.

But she gripped Alucard's lapels instead, trying to anchor herself in the sea of confusion, and pulled him closer. He followed willingly.

"Alucard, what's happening?" Her voice was hoarse like it hadn't been used in years. She tightened her grip when he kept silent. "Answer me!"

Integra's stomach dropped in an entirely different way when Alucard just turned his head away.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [020 – Turn Away]


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Last chapter feels more like a filler than a real chapter. Also, Integra is still not sure on what's going on because our dear nosferatu won't give any answers. But he (hopefully) will in time.

* * *

"It feels very strange to see you here."

They had moved to a safer place, not far from the shoreline but still within sight, and Integra observed her surroundings.

The sky was pale grey, almost colorless, and the sand was white. The sea was a shade of darker grey with a bluish tint and rolling with daunting waves. She couldn't see anything beyond the coastline because of the thick fog.

It looked very bleak.

"Where is this?"

"This?" Alucard moved his gaze to peer over the horizon, as if searching for something. " _This_ is what you people usually call… desolation."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [021 – Searching]


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Apologies but updates after this will be (more) sparse since I'm planning on focusing for this HUGE EXAM that'll determine my hospital internship. In the mean time, enjoy this small offering.

P.S Alucard may come off as a bit OOC, but aren't we all more open inside our mind?

* * *

"You're not supposed to be here, Integra." Alucard paced around in their little spot. "This place is not safe. _You_ are not safe."

"I know."

"Then _why_ did you come here, you stupid girl?"

Seeing the anger in her eyes, he gripped her arms. " _This_ is not the real world. _This_ is _my_ mind. _My_ world. Your restrictions and rules do not apply here." He pulled her closer, cursing fate for this intervention. "Don't you see? _I'm dangerous_."

Alucard bitterly thought it's ironic that he could be the one who'd take the life of the woman he fought to protect.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [022 – Hands of Fate]


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much speedfanatic05, blue-eyed-shuichi, maroongrad (eh, I wish I was _that_ good on my studies!),  Memmie Cheyenne and one guest (at least you like my story! -wink-) for the reviews! My exam was... it felt colorful. The result isn't out yet so I'm still crossing my fingers! In the mean time, enjoy this late celebration gift!

* * *

Integra remembered how enchanted she was by Alucard when she was little. He was the first vampire she'd seen and unlike any her father ever taught.

He wasn't mindless, for one, no matter how insane. He loved art, literature and music. He didn't crave power or supremacy. He was handsome with those pair of enticing red eyes and midnight hair. He was chevalier, loyal and sophisticated. He fascinated her. The perfect gentleman… and he weren't even human.

It was embarrassing to admit but she _loved_ the moments she spent with him when she didn't know better.

She knew better now.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [023 – Irresistible]


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** A week without any update. You all should just stab me. But I have a good reason. I am preparing for my graduation party (it's this Saturday) and, like what is written on my profile, I will be starting my internship in a couple of weeks. Updates will be scarce but I _will_ continue this story, no matter how long it takes. That being said, enjoy.

* * *

"Alucard. Release me."

The command was clear and it echoed in the vast silence. She thought it wouldn't work but slowly he let go of her.

This time, _she_ was the one who gripped him, fisting her hands in his lapels and hauled him nose to nose with her. "Listen here, you imbecile. _You_ are _mine_. Every part of you is _mine_. That means _this_ place is _mine_. _I_ am still your master and I will _not_ tolerate this kind of behavior any longer!"

She shoved him away, ignoring his shocked stare. "Now let's get out of this bloody place!"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [024 – Easy]


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** This is the milestone I promised. I'm sorry it took me this long (because I'm still busy preparing for my internship god these things just never end) and I'm hoping it's good enough. This is from Pip's and Seras' perspective because I love them both so much and they deserve this. Enjoy.

P.S For the sake of the story, let us say that vampires are able to have a panic attack.

* * *

Pip walked in to find Seras staying vigilant near both her masters.

Alucard had been unconscious for three whole days, Integra just went into the deep end six hours ago, and Walter was down in the library for answers.

It was strange not seeing Big Red popping in and out of their practice and scaring the shit out of everybody, and seeing the Director of Hellsing sleeping away and not being her usual commanding self was weird in itself. She was always so busy, either scribbling furiously on her desk or yelling at Alucard for being a menace.

Life at the Hellsing Manor was always full of life and vigor, no matter that two of the inhabitants were already dead. Now that Big Red and The Boss were away—Pip thought of them as going away because the other option seemed preposterous—the place had been so quiet and gloomy Pip thought it wouldn't make a difference if he lived in a graveyard or a freaking mausoleum.

But the worst of all was not seeing Seras' smile.

The Police Girl had been down in the slums since Alucard went tumbling down, and it was worse now that there was no Integra to keep things under wrap. He knew Seras must be sad but he would—could—never understand the depth of the relationship between a fledging and their master.

" _Mignonette_ ," he called, watching as Seras looked up from her seat on the ground and cocked her head to the side. "It is already morning." The implication that she should be asleep was clear in his words.

Seras seemed to get the message and shook her head. "I can't."

Pip stood still for another second, holding the warming blood bag in his hand and knew that it was a futile gesture. She wouldn't drink the blood. Not when she was so engrossed with both prone bodies on the bed, her eyes unblinking.

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed before sitting down on the floor, his back against the wall and his eye on the vampire girl.

—

Seras felt this before, this fear and desperation. Many times.

The first time she remembered clearly (wasn't it like that with most of your first times?) because it was the day her parents died. Murdered. Gone. The day she saw all those horrors, realized how ugly the world really is at such an early age, and she wasn't sure how she could grow up like a normal person.

 _Well,_ she thought and ran her tongue over her fang. _Not anymore._

The second time was when she saw Father Anderson behead her master, seeing his head rolling down the floor, lifeless, as the way it should be. Another one she held dear—as dear as Alucard could be—died. She thought her world had ended, that Death would finally take her soul because it failed last time, that she would die as an abomination, only leaving dust in her wake.

But then Sir Integra was there, holding Father Anderson back, and her master resurrected and everything was well. Everything was back to normal.

Then this.

This would be the third time she felt this kind of feeling, this sense of loss and despair that were so great they almost crippled her.

She could still clearly see the way her master fell down. Then silence. Just… silence. Not just in that building but in her head as well. She was so used having Alucard in her mind, just teetering at the corner, that it felt really vacant and quiet when he wasn't there.

Mentally, Seras tried to convince herself that they would get through this. _She_ would get through this. She did it before. She would do it again.

But then again, the sayings said that third time's the charm.

Her ears picked up the creak of the door opening. She didn't have to turn around to know it was Pip. Her third eye did the job for her. God, her master would be so proud to see her using it so easily now.

He called her name, she cocked her head, he told her it was morning, and she knew she should be resting. Those berserk vampires wouldn't take a vacation just because Sir Integra and Master weren't available. Hellsing was vulnerable right now. She and the Wild Geese had to be prepared for anything.

She felt Pip taking a seat against the wall and her nose caught the scent of blood but she couldn't focus on that. She was too absorbed on both her masters.

Walter said this process could be dangerous. What if it failed? What if Sir Integra failed? What if they couldn't bring her master back? What if… what if he couldn't wake up again? What would she do? What could she…

Seras knew panic was about to overwhelm her. She wasn't sure how that worked since she didn't need air anymore. Hell, even hear heart was stagnant now. But she heard herself heaving. She could feel her blood running cold and her lungs working overdrive, like they hadn't been used in years, and each breath she took was so heavy it was like moving rusted wheels.

Just before she could fall off the edge, warm hands gripped her shoulders, and a familiar voice filtered through her muddled mind. "Seras, _ma Cherie_ , take a deep breath. Come on." She did as told. "That's it. Again…"

She wasn't sure how long she did it but her breathing gradually slowed down, her mind clearing itself from the fog. But the hands stayed and warmth slowly spread across her body and curling itself deep into her heart.

This kind of treatment was unnecessary for vampires, she knew, but between the rhythmical breathing, Pip's gentle back rub and his kind voice, Seras found peace.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 971

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [025 – Breathing]


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** We will have our answers (or at least part of an answer because nothing is ever that simple) in this chapter. Integra's last words may seem a bit OOC but she doesn't know what to do and this is out of her depth. Also, thank you to Memmie Cheyenne and blue-eyed-shuichi for the reviews!

* * *

"The witch _divided_ your powers?"

They were walking away from the shore when Integra decided to ask more about their predicament, and Alucard's answer left more to be desired.

"Into the tiniest bits."

"And she scattered them all over your… head?"

"She was smart," Alucard sighed petulantly and helped steadied Integra when she stumbled. "As you can see, my head doesn't belong just to me."

"Then how…"

"I was fighting one of my own familiars when you arrived here. By defeating the familiar, I gain its power again."

"Can't we just talk civilly with them?"

Alucard gave her a flat stare.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [026 – Stumble]


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Taking care of this internship thing is very tiring and I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story. Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter. -wink-

* * *

They turned up into a clearing full of black dahlia. Integra's eyes found a pair of familiar glowing red eyes and long black hair on a lithe figure.

"She looks just like you."

"It _is_ me."

"What? But it's a girl!"

Alucard called out his shadows. "I must've used that form far too long for it to be able to make a consciousness of its own."

"Never thought you to be frivolous, Count." Integra smirked, crossing her arms.

"Not frivolous," Alucard grunted as he ran towards it, dodging a pair of claws. He jumped over before finding Integra's gaze. "But necessary."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [027 – Fighting]


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I don't know where I get these ideas. Anyway, thank you to blue-eyed-shuichi and Memmie Cheyenne for your encouraging words! Your reviews breathe life to my muse.

* * *

Integra tried not to make too much noise but her movement must've attracted the creature because it suddenly snapped its red gaze at her and _leaped_.

She knew Alucard wouldn't be able to get to her fast enough, not with this much distance. Having no weapons meant she also couldn't counter attack.

Seeing it closing in, Integra instinctively put up her arms in defense.

Imagine their surprise when the sky suddenly glowed ominously and their eyes widened in shock when the light revealed a huge Hellsing seal.

Before any of them could move, the seal ruthlessly slammed over the creature.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [028 – Closing In]


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the long absence. Things are quite hectic in my life right now and I'm hoping it'll blow over soon. Anyhow, enjoy this little (*cough* filter *cough*) offering.

* * *

Seeing the little vampire unmoving, Alucard shrugged and moved to its still body before bending down and biting into its neck.

Integra watched in fascination and disgust as Alucard suckled. It didn't take long before the body evaporated into shadows, slinking back and disappearing into his red coat.

Alucard stood up and turned around, giving her a fanged smile. " _That_ was impressive."

Integra stood still before looking down at her hands. "I suppose. That means the bindings are still there and it applies to your familiars as well."

"Then we better get a move on, don't we?" He grinned. "Master…"

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [029 – Involved]


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Am having some free time for a while. Not sure it means that I'll be able to update since I'll be spending most of them with my family and friends. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

"You seem more manic."

Usually silence from the vampire relieved her but this time it felt uncomfortable and wrong and she couldn't take it anymore.

Alucard snorted. "I have one sound mind when I arrived but now I have a couple more. It's bound to make anyone a little manic."

"But aren't they _you_?"

"Let's call them my _other_ personalities."

"…Does that mean collecting them will make you mad again?"

Integra waited for an answer. But when Alucard kept silent, she turned to find him staring ahead with a wry smile, and something peculiar in his eyes. Something like mourning.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [030 – Destiny]


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I want to say thank you to my three most loyal readers and reviewers: Memmie Cheyenne, blue-eyed-shuichi and speedfanatic05. Your words of encouragement keep me going. -blow kisses-

* * *

Having Alucard without his many souls and familiars was quite… pleasing.

His jokes didn't have the usual crazed edge and he seemed saner. He was still a leech and his sarcasm could never be contained but it was _way_ milder.

They conversed not like master and servant, or human and monster, but as equals, which was mind boggling on itself. He was chevalier, making sure she was fine, and he seemed to be softer towards her. He was almost… sweet.

As they found another familiar of his, Integra wondered if she'd be able to let go of this side of him.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [031 – Sweet]


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** ALMOST A MONTH WITHOUT AN UPDATE? You should just kill me. Thank you to those who reviewed! And to answer Mars' review: The idea of Alucard needing the seal to maintain his sanity is from maroongrad's fanfics. It makes me question everything. You should read them!

* * *

"How much time do you have?"

Alucard's question snapped her out of her thoughts. Yes. Time. She had a limited amount of time. "Not much. How long do you think you'll need to gather your powers?"

"I cannot say. A month? A year? A decade?"

Integra turned. _That_ long?

Alucard suddenly turned his head upwards, inhaled, and grinned broadly. "Can you hear it, Integra, my Master?"

"Hear what?"

"The call."

"The call? What call?" She gripped his cravat when he didn't say. "Answer me!"

The great vampire turned and his eyes glinted dangerously, like the barrel of his guns. "Death."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [032 – Calling]


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Life is hard and tiring. That's all I want to say.

* * *

After a day of no vampire activity, they were once again called for duty, and with both her masters indisposed, it was up to Seras to pick where they left off.

But this one might be more than they could chew.

" _Mignonette_!" She turned around to find Pip running towards her, gun blazing. "What is going on? The bullets cannot destroy them!"

Yes. The ghouls kept coming back to life no matter how many bullets they put through their heads. As if they were protected.

Pip shook his head. "This is a nightmare."

Seras might have to agree on that.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [033 – Nightmare]


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to speedfanatic05, blue-eyed-shuichi and Memmie Cheyenne for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you for sticking with me through this hardship. -bawls and hugs you all-

* * *

" _Death_?"

Suddenly a foreboding aura crashed upon them, pressing and dimming their surroundings. The force rippled through, almost flattening her.

"He is coming."

" _He_?" She choked out, trying to breathe.

She turned to look at Alucard and found his face twisted into a menacing grin. He cackled. "This is _magnificent_! Truly magnificent!"

Another force of dark pulse came again and she staggered.

Alucard, as if sensing how arduous this was for her physique, sobered up. "But not yet." He tugged her into another direction. "We must leave."

She followed willingly and turned back to look at the approaching dense shadows.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [034 – Flat]


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** Hellsing and its characters belong to none other than Kouta Hirano.

 **Author's Note:** I'm still not sure where this is going and we're almost halfway there. One word: OMFG.

* * *

They finally found an opening. The ghouls were not _invincible_. They just had to be killed in a more imaginative way.

At one point Pip compared them to those candles that couldn't die, and if they wouldn't die by blowing, then might as well dump them with water.

That was how they charged upon the ghouls with flamethrowers.

With their body reduced to ashes, they couldn't regenerate. The Wild Geese were on a roll as they blasted fires, hooting in glee and victory.

"Burn them, ladies!" Pip shouted before narrowing his eyes. "Let us show them what we're made of."

* * *

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Prompt:** From LJ 100-prompts, Table 50-C [035 – Superstar]


End file.
